La vela del mar
by Halane
Summary: Luffy observa un extraño efecto en los más bellos ojos turquesa... Y todo por culpa de una vela. LuRo no questions


**Y simplemente era una vela. Luffy no se lo podía creer. La miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, porque ¿cómo podía la influencia de una simple vela sin nada especial hacer que le resultara divertido y agradable algo en lo que nunca antes había reparado de esa manera? Era imposible, simplemente.**

**Sus grandes ojos oscuros se alzaron un poco de la llama, y miraron a los ojos que tenía en frente. Era increíble cómo podían esos ojos parecerse al mar con una vela. Si alguien le hubiera dicho media hora antes que iba a encontrar olas en unos ojos se hubiera reído, porque era increíble hasta para él.**

**Con la misma cara con la que podría haber contemplado un niño al helado más grande del mundo, estupefacto pero muy ilusionado, el capitán contemplaba ese "mar" que había encontrado, lleno de olas y reflejos igual que el que siempre contemplaba desde la cabeza de carnero. De repente su risa jovial rompió el silencio de la cocina.**

**- ¿Pasa algo, capitán?- inquirió la voz suave de Robin, al tiempo que sonreía con dulzura al chico de goma, preguntándose qué idea loca y graciosa habría acudido a su mente singular.**

**- ¡Ja, ja, ja¡Es que tus ojos son rarísimos!- declaró Luffy, todavía riendo.**

**- ¿Eh?**

**- De verdad, Robin. Yo pensaba que era la vela, pero creo que no. ¿O no es una vela normal?- volvió a acercarse a la medio consumida torre de cera en la que danzaba la pequeña llama, con unos morritos perplejos y muy adorables.**

**- Sí, es una simple vela.- afirmó la arqueóloga, apartándolo con uno de sus muy útiles brazos en un intento por impedir que Luffy se quemara en uno de sus incontables descuidos.**

**- Pues nunca me había fijado en tus ojos hasta que esa vela se puso debajo.- levantándose de la silla en la que había estado comiendo galletas de chocolate, se acercó a su camarada, poniéndose a dos palmos de su cara.- Hmmm.**

**La morena no sabía qué hacer. No entendía a qué venía tanta atención a sus ojos, eran como otros cualquiera. **

**- Tienen olas y todo. Son misteriosos.- declaró orgulloso de haber encontrado una descripción tan acertada. Volvió a sentarse, y siguió comiendo galletas un rato, que Robin aprovechó en continuar su lectura.**

**Sin embargo cinco minutos después Luffy empezó a mover graciosamente su nariz de arriba abajo, como un perrito que busca una salchicha.**

**- Pero no hueles a mar.- dijo con cara de decepción, como si acabara una frase que hubiera empezado antes. Robin se limitó a sonreírle, incapaz de encontrar una respuesta adecuada.- Y no suenas, ni a mar ni a nada, porque nunca haces ruido… Bueno, supongo que no importa.- se levantó aprovechando que al seguir Robin en la cocina Sanji no había activado ninguna de sus famosas trampas, y cogió unas cuantas cosas de la nevera. La cena no le había llegado para nada.**

**- Yo me voy a dormir, capitán.- anunció la morena, cerrando el libro que ya había acabado y levantándose.**

**- ¡ESPERAAAA!- gritó Luffy de repente.**

**Robin se quedó de pie obedientemente.**

**- No puedes irte.**

**La mujer parpadeó perpleja.**

**- Sí, porque tienes ojos como el mar, pero ni hueles como el mar ni suenas como el mar.- Luffy, terco como siempre, estaba dispuesto a llevar su idea loca hasta el final.- Eres apacible y peligrosa como el mar, agradable como el mar, misteriosa como el mar.- fue enumerando mientras contaba con sus dedos. Estiró su mano y tocó el brazo de Robin.- Pero no eres húmeda como el mar.- Y entonces de repente, antes de que la arqueóloga pudiera reaccionar, se puso de puntillas y le plantó un beso en los labios, un beso no muy bien dado, pero sí cariñoso y muy dulce, un beso que ella sin querer aceptó, abriendo su boca un poco. La lengua de Luffy se paseó por su boca como la de quien saborea el relleno de una comida, aunque algo torpemente. Era evidente que no había besado nunca a nadie. Se separó de ella lentamente, con su habitual enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja, riendo.- ¡TIENES SABOR A MAR!- dejando a una Robin totalmente alucinada, se alejó canturreando una canción que, si ella no entendía mal, decía algo así como "Y el mar está aquí/navegando junto a mí/y todos los idiotas/lo buscan enter olas". Pero ella tenía otra cosa en la cabeza. Ese beso podía haber sido el peor dado que había recibido nunca, pero también era el primero al que le abría su corazón y su boca por puro gusto, y no por obligación. A pesar de la edad y de todo, contra su voluntad, ese beso le había gustado, porque se había sentido apreciada.**

**- Gracias, capitán.- dijo con una sincera sonrisa en sus labios finos, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación.**

**

* * *

**Hi! Este fic ha sido fruto de una gran gran gran big, huge, enormus cake... digo paranoia XDD

Alguien me preguntó una vez porqué no hacía un LuRo... (sorry, ahora no recuerdo quién TT-TT) y supongo que la idea acabó por tomar control de mi mente (influenciable en cuanto a fics sí que soy XDDD)

Y como cierta niña me está apurando para que publique este coso extraño que no sé si me gusta o no... Pues os dejo... Espero que a vosotros sí os guste! jejeje Kss!


End file.
